<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it wasn’t supposed to be like this (it wasn’t supposed to end) by inkstained_pages</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897101">it wasn’t supposed to be like this (it wasn’t supposed to end)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstained_pages/pseuds/inkstained_pages'>inkstained_pages</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, Gen, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really am, I'm Sorry, Pain, Sad Ending, Why do I do this to myself, dream is gone crabrave, first of all, hnnng pain, i am so so sorry, i'd like to say that yesterday was the best stream i've ever seen, im so sorry about this, like damn, my brain just went aha pain, no beta we die like dream FINALLY did</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstained_pages/pseuds/inkstained_pages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If this was winning, Tommy didn’t want it. He’d gladly lose a thousand times if it meant this future could have been avoided.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>In which the finale goes very differently, and everyone arrives too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it wasn’t supposed to be like this (it wasn’t supposed to end)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oops<br/>My hand slipped, it was an accident i promise, I PROMISE-<br/>I swear i didn’t intend for this to become a full blown story. This was supposed to be a little snippet for the discord server, but then suddenly it was 1 am and 1.5k words long. Help me i have work in the morning. Why am i like this<br/>Anyway, i would say i’m sorry, but i’m not. Mostly. <br/>(i am so sorry)<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Tommy.” Tubbo whispered. His eyes filled with tears, but Tommy could see the immense love behind them, the tender warmth and ever present fondness for Tommy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Dream put a sword through his stomach, and Tubbo’s eyes widened, before he collapsed with a pained gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo!” Tommy screamed, lunging forward. He caught Tubbo before he hit the ground, and Tommy lowered them both to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo coughed wetly, his chest heaving as he fought for air. Blood seeped from the wound, covering Tommy’s knees and arms with the sticky substance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo, Tubbo, no no no no no,  don’t go, Tubbo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, stay with me man!” Tommy pleaded, trying to staunch the blood loss. It was no use though, the blood kept flowing, coating his hands and covering the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy,” Tubbo rasped. “Tommy, please, listen to me.” He raised a hand weakly and placed it against Tommy’s cheek, and Tommy put his own over it. Tubbo locked gazes with Tommy, and despite the fading light, his eyes were the same. They still were filled with love and warmth and fondness and everything that made Tubbo </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here Tubbo, don’t worry, I’m here,” Tommy choked out, tears trailing down his face. This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t lose Tubbo, his best friend, his brother, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not after they had fought so hard, not after everything they had gone through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy, I- I need you to know,” Tubbo struggled to speak as blood trickled out of his mouth. “I need you to know that I love- that I love you. You’re everything t-to me Tommy. Don’t forget that, p-please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy cradled Tubbo gently, pulling him close to his chest, never breaking eye contact with Tubbo. “I know, Tubbo, I know. Please, I love you too. Please, don’t go, I can’t do this without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo smiled weakly. “Y-you were always the strongest one, Tommy. You’ll do j-just fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy shook his head frantically. “Tubbo please, just hold on and we can get you help, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t leave me. I love you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much.” He was sobbing now, not bothering with trying to hide it. He had gone through hell and back so many times, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This might be the thing that finally kills him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Tommy. And I always will.” Tubbo’s eyes finally dimmed, the warmth and love seeping out and replaced by cold emptiness. His body went limp, the hand that had been cupping Tommy’s cheek sliding away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo!” Tommy shouted, shaking his friend. “Tubbo no! Tubbo, come back, please don’t go, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no answer, and Tommy could do nothing but curl his body around Tubbo, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shatter</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cried and he sobbed, he let his body tremble with the all-encompassing pain that engulfed his entire being. Silent words left his lips, pleas and cries for Tubbo that would forever remain unanswered now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t supposed to end like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t supposed to end at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could vaguely hear Dream cackling somewhere in the room, but Tommy couldn’t care less. He didn’t care anymore. Tubbo was dead, so what point was there anymore?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy heard Dream abruptly go silent. He ignored that too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he squeezed his eyes shut, clutched Tubbo’s body tight and </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It escaped him like a violent storm, filled with pain and agony and grief. It was the scream of a broken child who had just lost the last thing in the world he cared about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He screamed until he couldn’t anymore, until his voice gave out and there was nothing left except silent tears and a broken spirit. He opened his eyes and gazed at Tubbo’s face. There was a small smile on it, and he looked at peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry for everything, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> come back, don’t leave me here alone. I can’t do it without you,” he whispered. It was futile, and he knew it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a fury unlike anything he had ever felt before filled his being. It wasn’t hot like his anger always was. No, it was cold, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>freezing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it tore through his system until the only thing he could think of was </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to avenge Tubbo. I need to kill Dream. He took Tubbo from me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up, his gaze hard and cold. What he saw stopped him for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were people. Everyone was there, standing a few blocks away from where he lay broken on the ground, Tubbo dead in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy could see Punz, Sapnap, Quackity, Ranboo, Jack, Ponk, Niki, Bad, Sam, Eret, and more. That must have been why Dream stopped laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of him was amazed they had come in the first place, but that part was small and fleeting. The rest of him drowned it out with the thought of </span>
  <em>
    <span>they were too late, he’s gone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all looked horrified. Ranboo was crying, so was Quackity. Sam looked close to tears. The rest of them had similar faces filled with grief and guilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy grit his teeth, blinking and letting more tears fall. He raised a hand and gently, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gently</span>
  </em>
  <span>, closed Tubbo’s eyes. Then he untangled himself from him and stood up, laying Tubbo down carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked over to the group, eyes filled with cold </span>
  <em>
    <span>hatred</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “One of you give me your sword.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looked nervously at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” he snapped, patience gone. He didn’t have time for this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap stepped forward. “What are you going to do with it?” He asked carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to fucking murder Dream,” Tommy snarled. Sapnap hesitated, but then nodded, handing Tommy not only his sword but his armour as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy put it on and turned around, facing the green bastard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream looked so smug. He stood there with a fucking smile on his face, grinning like the madman he was. “You can’t kill me, Tommy. You and Tubbo tried, and look where it got him.” He gestured to Tubbo’s still body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy growled, low and dangerous. “You don’t get to say his name. He was everything good in the world, and you fucking killed him like it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he voice cracked with grief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream scoffed. “He was a pawn, Tommy. He was nothing more than piece to be used and discarded as I pleased. And I did that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy saw red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lunged for Dream faster than he ever had before, fueled by grief and rage. Normally, people who fought with emotions were sloppy and messed up, but Tommy had always been odd that way. When he fought out of emotion, it made him stronger; when he fought for a reason that he believed in wholeheartedly, he fought with a ferocious fire that few had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fight lasted a couple of minutes before Tommy finally got the upper hand and disarmed Dream with a quick maneuver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t hesitate before slicing Dream’s neck open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man gasped, before he crumpled to the floor, dead before he hit the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy breathed out raggedly, exhausted by the intense fighting and the grief that quickly overwhelmed him. The sword clattered to the ground as it slipped from his fingers, and Tommy turned around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was staring at him with a mixture of shock, awe, and fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t care. He took off the armour and dropped them beside the sword, before stumbling back to Tubbo, who remained deathly still on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy dropped to his knees beside his other half and laid a gentle hand on Tubbo’s face. “I finally did it, Tubbo. He’s finally dead.” He swallowed thickly. “I don’t think I care anymore. It doesn’t matter now that you’re not here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gathered Tubbo in his arms once again and let the silent tears pour from his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard movement around him, but it barely registered next to the pounding in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo is dead, Tubbo is dead, Tubbo is dead.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt broken, shattered, the pieces crushed and ground up into dust and then tossed into the wind to be scattered across the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gentle hand touched his shoulder, but Tommy didn’t even react.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy?” Sam said, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Tommy, we should get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy blinked, and then nodded. He scooped Tubbo up carefully in his arms and staggered to his feet. Sam reached out to steady him, but Tommy snarled and clutched Tubbo tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t touch him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam immediately backed off. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, hands held up in surrender. “I just wanted to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy felt a bit bad about snapping, but then the grief returned and the feeling disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam led him towards the nether portal that would lead them back home. Tommy made his way through the crowd of people, who all parted for him and Tubbo like a wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no sound except the footsteps of Tommy and Sam, and the people who slowly gathered behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They entered the nether and made their way home, everyone surrounding Tommy like a protective shield. If he were aware of anything, he would’ve been touched, but as it was, he was too consumed by pain to do anything but keep walking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they entered the portal that led to home, Tommy could only think one thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s over. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BUT THE STREAM WAS SO GOOD LIKE AKFJAHSKFJHAWKJGHSJK<br/>DREAM IS GONE CRABRAVE<br/>best stream i've seen from them hands down, it was just fantastic.<br/>feel free to come scream in the comments with me, keyboard smashes and screaming are welcome<br/>kudos is always appreciated as well, especially if i made you cry :,D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>